The present invention relates to vehicles such as utility vehicles, golf cars and NEVS, and more particularly to mechanisms for limiting vehicle speed or engine speed.
Speed control systems for vehicles such as golf cars and utility vehicles are known and are used to limit the maximum speed of the vehicle. Generally, these speed control systems operate by either limiting maximum vehicle travel speed, or “ground” speed, or alternatively limiting the maximum speed of the vehicle engine.